There are numerous methods of clinching and conveying working objects, including mechanical arm or suction pick-up devices currently in widespread utilization. While some conveyance procedures as well as position accuracy, and design schemes undeniably offer effective clinching and conveyance results that are convenient and efficient to manufacturers, the inventor of the invention herein is aware that when working objects are subjected to vibration on the production line during the conveying process and positioning accuracy is not possible, since the angle of mechanical arms cannot be set at the proper angle, position, and clamping force required to grasp the working object, clinching and conveyance are not achievable and many impractical events occur. Furthermore, in suction device and conveyance operations, the surface of the working objects must be flat. If the working objects on the production line are not sufficiently planar, then suction will not be possible and conveyance will be unachievable. While the aforesaid mechanical arm or suction pick-up approaches may provide a degree of significant practical value to manufacturers in actual utilization, working objects that are inaccurately placed or lack flat surfaces are excluded. Obviously, structural improvements are required to develop a more comprehensive means of clinching and conveying working objects.
Therefore, to achieve a more convenient and accurate method of clinching and conveying unusually shaped objects, the inventor of the invention herein completed the research and development based on the applicable theoretical principles, which culminated in the invention offered herein.